Shinichi has returned
by silverwolf2002
Summary: And in his loving embrace, Ran finally knew. Her Shinichi was back. And she would stay by his side, in his arms, forever.
He was right there. So close that she could almost reach out and touch him. He hadn't noticed her yet. Instead he was looking at the row of photos Ran kept on the desk beside her bed.

Ran knew that she should've been surprised when she walked into her bedroom only to find Shinichi standing there. Especially since the last time she had seen him was two months ago.

But instead of being surprised, Ran felt...settled. The distant throbbing that echoed in her heart for the two months that he was gone disappeared. Her worried thoughts that clouded her mind vanished along with it. Her Shinichi was back.

All of a sudden, doubt washed through her. Was he real? Was it really Shinichi who was standing there? Or was it just another illusion, just like the ones that haunted her dreams? The illusions that disappeared as soon as she reached out for him? She bit her lip and leaned against the door.

And even if he was real, he would disappear. Just like all the other times he came back, just to vanish again mysteriously. She shouldn't get her hopes up. Maybe she shouldn't reach out to him. Maybe she should just stay there, leaning against the door frame forever. Maybe if she just stayed still, Shinichi wouldn't disappear. Maybe if she stayed still, they would be that way forever.

Ran shifted slightly, so she was leaning against the door in a more comfortable way. The small movement didn't make any noise, at least no noise that humans could pick up with their weak hearing.

But Shinichi suddenly straightened up, back tensing, his ears alert. He carefully set the picture of the both of them at the aquarium on the desk in one graceful motion, and turned around quickly, finally noticing her.

Ran gasped. The Shinichi that visited her dreams each night has never made such a gesture. Every time it seemed like he was going to turn around and meet Ran's eyes, he disappeared.

Ran dipped her head shyly and stared at the mahogany floor. What if this _was_ a dream. What if when she looked up at his eyes, he disappears?

She felt his piercing eyes burn into her head. Tempting her to look up.

No. She mustn't. She can't risk losing him.

But as seconds passed, Ran felt her eyes slowly moving up without her permission.

First his shoes, somehow looking polished and brand new but worn out at the same time. Then his legs, covered by his pants, covered with mud and random bits of leaves and foliage.

Cheeks burning, she forced her eyes to move past the area where the lower and upper body connect, although it was tempting not to.

His chest was just as she remembered, she could tell how flat and muscular it was even though it was covered by a simple white button down.

Her eyes moved upwards, meeting his neck, reminding Ran of all the times she used to bury her head into that small space when she was little, wanting to hide from whatever problem she faced, and of all the times she wished she could when she was older.

Ran slowly moved her face upwards. His lips were just as perfect as they had been before, full and red, and tender and soft looking. How she wished to brush her own against his. Ran's suddenly shut her eyes shut. Above his lips would be his nose...and then his eyes. Those wonderful set of startling blue eyes that would reveal all of his emotions, just as easily as they could see through her own. The pair of blue eyes that she never got to see in her dreams, always disappearing when she finally reaches them.

She slowly opened her eyes, afraid of what she would see. Would she see those thoughtful gentle eyes that always comforted her? Or would she see nothing, just the empty space where he used to be?

Ran carefully opened both eyes at once, expecting to see nothing, but instead met a pair of intense blue eyes.

Blue eyes that searched hers, filled with worry and compassion, blue eyes filled so many different flecks of color, and even more emotions, eyes too detailed to be just another illusion.

Ran sensed his arms leaving his sides and opening a bit. A shy invitation, from both his open arms to the love in his eyes.

She felt tears of happiness prickle at the back of her eyes. Together, in an unspoken unison, they rushed forwards and collided into each other's arms, where they always dreamed of being, and wrapped their arms around each other into a loving embrace, so tight that anybody watching would think they were one person.

Together, both of them let their tears flow, tears of happiness, relief and joy.

And in Shinichi's loving embrace, Ran finally knew.

Her Shinichi was back for good.

And she would stay by his side, in his arms, forever.

_  
 **So..That's the end of that...I was thinking of continuing it, or maybe doing the same chapter, only in Shinichi's perspective... What do you think? Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
